World Of Warcraft: Bearer Of Fate
by Bitterblue007
Summary: A female Pandaren is sent to help the Alliance. She swears her loyalty to her new allies and yet she feels for her enemies. What will her famlily, her friends and most importantly, her lover think when she joins hands with the Horde ? Will she be considered a treator sentanced to death ? Or will she be the bridge between them ?
1. We pledge Our Allegiance

Chapter 1. We pledge Our Allegiance

Aysa and I glanced one last time at our master before the winds pulled us away.

I had finished the quests given to me, I had passed the tests, I had accomplished my duty to Pandaria, my home, and so did Aysa. We were leaving, staring at the giant turtle one last time, before it was completely out of our sight...it was time for a new beginning. A new start.

We stayed silent most of the time as we both were lost in our own thoughts. It still felt unreal. WE were chosen to meet the other beings, to travel across the many other lands that still were a mystery to us. We were chosen by our master to help the world surrounding us. Aysa, Ji, and I had been approved. Ji...Ji chose to join the Horde. The enemy of the Alliance. I felt a pang of hurt in my heart.

I knew from the very start that Ji had feelings for Aysa, he loved her, I could see it in his eyes and I could also see in Aysa that Ji was important to her, though in her heart, she refuses to acknowledge these feelings...their departure had been quite cold and hard. It pained me to see their bond broken in such a way. And now that Ji had joined the Horde...I believe there was not much that could be done, considering Aysa's stubborn character, she would definitely turn her back on him, if they were ever to meet again. And to think we were partners once.

I met Aysa Cloudsinger first after she was done training. The first task I was given, consisted of protecting her while she meditated to seek for answers to our future. Next, I met Ji Firepaw, whom I helped fend off those monkeys. Like that, we started joining on many quests, watching each other's backs, I watched over Ji, Ji watched over Aysa, and Aysa watched over me. With no time and without us realizing, we had become close friends.

Truthfully, I did not know at first which side I was to choose. I didn't want to be an enemy of the Horde, nor did I wish to be an enemy to the Alliance. I was even more confused and lost when both of my friends chose different paths. What was I to choose ? Who was I to go with ? The choice wasn't easy to make, but the answer was easy to find. Aysa was someone I had admired and I had finally become someone considered equal to her. Together, we had fought to save Shen-zin su. And now...I chose to pursue my fate by Aysa's side. I decided to join the Alliance, therefore, making Ji my enemy. As real as it seemed, I refused to make that my reality. If I ever would meet Ji again, I would not be his enemy, and if it ever comes to it, I would stop Aysa and Ji from killing each other.

"I am glad you chose to come with me, Tuarwen." Said Aysa, gently smiling at me.

I smiled back. "So am I. We may continue our path together, now." I said, shifting my gaze to the endless sea before me.

"It will be a long one." She said, deep in thought.

"Yes." I agreed.

We remained silent the rest of the trip. I evaded the subject of Ji, knowing that I did mot want to hear what she had to say about him, for I knew it would displease me much.

...

A few hours later, we saw for the first time with our very own eyes, the sight of Stormwind. The walls were built of snow-white stones and the roofs were painted of a warm, dark blue. At the gate was a huge statue of a man.

We left the balloon and watched it as it left back to our home, before facing our new lives.

"This is our new life." I said, mostly to myself.

"We have a duty, Tuarwen. It is our responsibility to spread the Tushui philosophy beyond the edges of the Wandering Isle... and there is no better place to start doing that, than here: Stormwind City, heart of the Alliance. Let's find out who their leader is. We need allies."

Her eyes brimmed with curiosity, joy and admiration. Her lips were plastered with an eager smile. We, step by step, marched into the city of Stormwind, our heads tall and our eyes fearless and proud. The guards who were the first to see us, gaped at us, murmuring what we were doing or why we were here. We ignored them. As we entered the merchant's square, the buzzing population, turned towards us, all whispering and murmuring at the sight of us, pandarens.

"Master, are these pandarens ?"

"What are pandarens doing here ?"

"They must have come here to join our side..."

"Mommy ! Look at the two furry ladies !!"

"It's my first time seeing pandarens..."

"What have they come to Stormwind for ?"

"What a rare sight !"

And so on and so on...Aysa and I could see that our presence, our very sight, disturbed the citizens normal lives and routines greatly, though it would pass after some time, after our sight didn't surprise them as much.

"Look at this, Tuarwen !" Said Aysa enthusiastically, as we walked through the castle's gate. "Isn't it amazing ?"

"It is Aysa. This is our new beginning."

She turned to face me. "Yes, and we shall face it together."

I smiled.

I could see Aysa was thrilled and happy, and so was I. I was glum at first, for we didn't even say our farewells to Ji, both of them turned their backs on each other and walked away, not even looking at each other. I was sad but mostly angry and annoyed at them for their stubbornness, for they didn't realize what a mistake they made for acting so cold towards each other, for acting so cold to me. I understood the tension with Aysa, but why did he have to ignore me too ? And why couldn't Aysa wait for me to say my goodbyes ? Fools, both of them. But I didn't let myself be gloomy because of their quarrel and permitted myself to be happy as I began my new life, as I walked upon the new foreign land, at least for now, I could be happy...

We slowly walked the long corridor, stepping on the soft blue carpet, until we reached the throne room, where the King of Stormwind was awaiting us.

As we appeared before him, he laid his eyes on us, his face neutral, neither surprised or thoughtful like his citizens had been. We bowed before the King who we would now serve under.

"Pandarens...you're here. Good. I am King Anduin Wrynn and I welcome you to Stormwind. You have made the right choice by choosing our side, for we will stand by your sides as long as you will not betray us." Aysa and I exchanged a glance. "I thank you for helping my people when they needed it the most, if you hadn't been there, they would have engaged into a battle to death with the Horde, shedding blood for nothing. My people and I owe you a debt of gratitude for bringing our soldiers back to us."

"It is our honour sire, for we wish to help however we can." Said Aysa.

"Hm." He muttered, looking at Aysa, then glancing at me. "What are your names, pandarens ?"

"I am called Aysa Cloudsinger, sire."

His eyes shifted to me, waiting for my answer. "My name is Tuarwen, your grace."

He remained silent for a second as he thoughtfully, observed us. "Fine warriors I see in you. Fight for the Alliance, pandarens. Do not disappoint me. Do me proud." He said, his voice fearless and unwavering as his eyes bore into ours, a confidant smile on his lips.

Our hands closed into fists on our hearts, we bowed and at the same time, said, "We pledge our allegiance to the alliance and swear to stand by your side, King Andui Wrynn, until we are no more needed. Aysa said.

"We pledge our allegiance to the alliance and swear to stand by your side, King Andui Wrynn, until we are no more needed. I said.

'Or until death do us part.' I thought.

...

The King hadn't urged us to start on a new quest immediately, instead, we were told to rest, for the trip from pandaria to Stormwind had been long.

Aysa and I chose to take a stroll, getting acquainted with our surroundings. We walked through the dwarven district, passed through the Cathedral square and to the sanctuary, where we decided to settle down.

We both sat on a stone bench silently, watching the beautiful scenery before us. Everything was so peaceful here, so bright...pandaria seemed so distant now, it felt strange, different...I was still getting used to the feeling.

I turned my face to Aysa. "What will you do from now on, Aysa ?"

She looked into the distance, looking forward to the future. "As soon as I am well rested, I will go where I am needed, help wherever I can and spread the Tushui philosophy to those who wish to learn our way." I looked down at my feet. She looked so confidant, so sure of herself. "Will you follow me ?" She suddenly asked. My head whipped back up, startled. "I believe we should stay together, for this land is still foreign to us, and fighting side by side as we are yet the only pandaren here, would prove to be very helpful. Stronger we are together. Besides...it would be reassuring to have a familiar face, close." She said, kindly smiling.

I smiled back. "I would be honoured to fight side by side with you Aysa, and as you said, having a familiar face close by as we learn of this foreign world would be reassuring."

"Then it is settled. We leave tomorrow morning at first light."

I nodded in answer.

This would be a long, long journey...though none of us knew of the difficuties and hardship we would have to endure on our new path. Right now and then, we were still bathing in bliss and hope for the new future, but sooner than I thought, I would have to make choices that would either tear me apart or join them together...but either way, the pain was still to be there.

To be continued...

 **hey guys ! I hope you liked the first chapter, sorry if it was a little short, though I promise you they will be longer. Tell me what you think in the comments ! And by the way, I know that you must think that the name "Tuarwen" is weird but it is actually an Elvish name from Tolkien !**

 **Pronounciation of Tuarwen: Too-are-wehn (don't forget to roll the r's !!!)**


	2. Noble Strength

Chapter 2. Noble Strength

The next morning, after having a good night's rest at the inn, in the trade district, our bags were packed of everything we might need. Of course we took special bags with us, little leather purses that we could attach to our belts, with plenty of space for at least ten swords in each. We both had tree. Magic certainly was useful.

I placed my axes safely behind my back and before leaving, we had to speak to the King.

...

Several minutes later, we reached the end of the long corridor, walking into the throne room.

"Excuse me !" Said suddenly a skinny man, blocking the way. "Have you asked for a meeting with the King ?" He said as he adjusted the tiny little glasses on his nose.

"No, we-" Aysa started to say.

"No ?!" Said the old, skinny man, an octave higher. "You shouldn't be here if-"

"Let it go, Popane." Said a deep voice.

"Yes, your Grace." Said the man a bit reluctantly, but still stepping away.

We shortened the distance to the King and us and bowed. "Greetings, your Majesty." Said Aysa, politely.

"What have you come here for, Aysa, Tuarwen ?" Asked the King neutrally.

"We came to announce that we will be leaving, sire."

"Leaving ?" Stated the King, clearly startled. "You have barely arrived yesterday, why in such a hurry ?"

Aysa glanced at me briefly and so did I. "We wish to continue forward, your Majesty. Tuarwen thirsts for adventure, " I looked at her, a bit surprised, was I that obvious ? " and I wish to spread word of our way, sire, and more importantly, there may be a lot of people out there who could use our help. We did come for that after all. To be of help."

"Yes, indeed. I have a task of the utmost importance to give you, pandarens, but before I assign you to the quest, there is something I must do." After a pause he said, "Do you not have a last name, Tuarwen ?"

The question caught both Aysa and me offguard. A little confused as to why he would ask me that, I said, "No, I don't sire. I am an orphan, your majesty. I was raised by my master."

"Shame." He said, looking sideways.

He then took out his sword and said, "Kneel." I frowned, confused as to why he was ordering me to do that, but I complied anyway. He brought the flat side of his sword to my shoulder, head and to my other shoulder, all the while saying, "I hereby declare you, Tuarwen, Warrior of Justice, for you fought for both sides not giving one side more attention than the other, you were equal to everyone, and kept the balance, willing even to sacrifice yourself so blood wouldn't be spilled. You were the bridge between the Alliance and the Horde, Tuarwen." I stood back up, dumbstruck. He then turned to Aysa and ordered her to kneel as well, before saying, "I hereby declare you, Aysa Cloudsinger, Defender of men, for you defended my soldiers and protected them of any threat inflicted on them, you fought fiercely and never gave hope for the sake of my people, staying by their side no matter how perilous the situation was. You were the shield of my people, Aysa." As we both looked at him, dumbstruck, a maid walked to us, holding two objects. "This is for you, Aysa, a true ally of men." He handed her a pendant of a lion, the emblem of Stormwind. It was beautifully carved out of gold, it's eyes incrusted with two glistening, dark blue saphires. He then turned to me, giving me clothes. "This is for you, Tuarwen, a brave warrior of noble strength."

It was a uniform with the emblem of Stormwind in the middle of the chest, between two rubies, it was beautifully coloured with a bright red and a little bit of faint purple covered with gold plates on the shoulders and the side of her waist down to her thights.

I kneeled once again, keeping my head low. "I gratefully and honorably accept you gift, your Majesty."

Aysa did the same and said, "I do not know how we can repay you, your Majesty."

"You do not need to, this is a mere token of my gratitude for what you have done for my people. If it were not for the pandaren, I would have lost a whole fleet, and my people would have lost their families. It would have been a great loss." After a pause he said, "As I had said, Aysa, Tuarwen, there is a matter of the utmost importance we must talk about." Aysa and I exchanged a worried glance. "About a week ago, the elves have sent me an urgent letter. The letter contained words that spoke about a sickness that was gradually getting worse by day and it was plaguing their people faster than they could heal." Said the King, his eyes suddenly dead serious.

"A plague ?" I asked shocked, the disbelief clear in my voice.

"A plague or a curse- they haven't yet discovered what was the cause of these symptoms, that are worsening every single minute as we speak. Aysa, Tuarwen, the race of night elves is endangering. Which is why they sent me this urgent letter where they clearly stated the urgency. They need help NOW. I can give them medicine, and only a few of my healers but soldiers I cannot give, no matter how perilous their situations are. Many of my soldiers are injured and need rest, and if any more are injured- or even worse, inflicted with a sickness with no cure, Stormwind would be weak to it's enemies eyes, which could lead to an invasion. I cannot lend them my men, which is why I trust you two pandarens, to keep the situation under control. Can you handle it ?"

We exchanged a glance at each other and nodded. The night elves needed us now, and now we would give them the strength they needed. It was what we came here for.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Yes, your Majesty." We answered at the same time, our voices sure and unwavering.

"We will do everything in our powef to help the elves, your Majesty." Said Aysa.

...

About an hour later, we had embarked on the ship leading us to Darnassus, with three priestesses, two humans and one dwarven lady, plus bags of medicine and food. One of the women was an alchemist.

We both sat on the bed, in the only room of the ship, reserved for us. I had changed into the uniform the King had given me.

"You look very noble, Tuarwen." Said Aysa, as she glanced at me.

"Thank you, Aysa. The pendant looks beautiful on you." She smiled at me in answer.

While she read, sitting at one side of the bed, I layed down, looking at the sealing but not particularly staring at anything in particular.

Finally, I decided to break the silence. "Do you think we made the right choice by choosing the Alliance ?"

Her head whipped around to look at me, frowning disapprovingly. "Are you having seconds thoughts ?" She asked cautiously, almost growling. I sat up quickly. "No, that is not what I meant ! The choice to make between Alliance and Horde were incredibly hard for me to make. And now that I have made that choice...I was wondering, do they really need me ? Wether I am here or not, would it make such a big difference ?"

Her frown softened. "Do you really think that ?" She asked, her voice soft. I just stared at her, my expression blank. She smiled. "Tuarwen, the King did not give you that title just so you could think so little of yourself. He gave it to you because you have done a heroic deed for his people, one they will never forget, one Shen-zin su will never forget. You have barely just started, the population of the alliance is vast, the lands are infinite, your quest has barely started my friend, and I can assure you, that you are quite needed in this world. Do not doubt yourself as such." A smile played on her lips as her hand touched my shoulder. "Now, I will go outside and meditate on my own thoughts. I will see you later, Tuarwen." I nodded before she left the bedroom.

Truthfully...I did not even know what I meant when I asked that question. Did I think I was better off with the Horde ? Hmm...no. I did wonder if maybe they needed me more than the alliance, but the thought of changing sides didn't even cross my mind. I was happy were I was. But something was off, something wasn't normal and I couldn't put a finger on what.

Those were the first thoughts that would later form my decisions, my will, my future, though I did not yet understand or even have the slightest clue of the weight of these thoughts.

To be continued...


	3. Spell or Curse ?

Chapter 3. Spell or Curse ?

I had fallen asleep on the soft bed, voyaging on a boat strangely made me sleepy for some unknown reason. Later on, Aysa came back to the room and vigorously shook me awake.

I ran outside, and my eyes widened at the site. I thought Stormwind was beautiful...but...this...this place was...heavenly ? Gorgeous ? There was no real word that matched the beauty of this architecture. Truly, it was magnificent.

We walked on the deck and were greeted by two lady elves.

"Greetings elves. We have come to your help by order of the King and we will do everything in our power to help you." Said Aysa, bowing.

They clearly were not expecting pandarens and to see that we were so few, didn't please them.

"I apologize for the short number of aid we brought, the King could not afford to spare any more of his men for he has already suffered a great toll." I said, bowing apologetically.

"Do not worry pandaren, we have no ill sentimant towards you, we are grateful for the deeds you have done for the elves and we are even more happy to welcome you to our lands. Tell us of your names pandarens, so that the winds may carry it to other ears."

"My name is Tuarwen." I said, smiling.

"Warrior of Justice." The elves turned to her questioningly. "Tuarwen, Warrior of Justice." Aysa repeated.

"This is Aysa Cloudsinger, defender of men, and my close friend." I said in her place.

The elves looked a little confused at our show, though only nodded and smiled.

As we walked behind the elves, I whispered, "What was that about ?"

"You shouldn't be so modest, Tuarwen. You should be proud of who you are, be confidant, be proud of your title, you earned it by your own strength."

"Maybe you are right..." I said thoughtfully.

"When have I not been ?" She said, smirking playfully at me.

I smiled, rolling my eyes.

The elves had led us to their nearest resting place and what we saw there was shocking and most disturbing. Dozens of elves occupied the beds, even the floor as there was not enough space. Bandages covered their bodies, their faces were creased in pain and they were covered in sweat though it was not that hot, just warm enough so the cold breeze wouldn't chill us.

"What is wrong with them ?" Asked Aysa, disbelief and shock in her voice.

The short, purple haired one said, "It starts with a little aching on small parts of the body but by a third day's time, their whole body is paralyzed from excruciating pain and we do not know the cause or the cure. By that time, a fever would have started and it will worsen by every second. " She turned to face us, her expression grim.

"What must we do ?" Asked Ayla.

"Investigate." Said the other elf.

"Investigate ?" I repeated, confused.

The two elves exchanged a glance before pulling us into a small room.

"May we trust that you will not divulge the words we are about to share with you ?"

Aysa and I exchanged a glance. We nodded in answer.

The elf inhaled before speaking. "We believe a member of the Horde is behind this."

"You believe that somebody is the cause of this sickness ?" I asked, incredulous.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But if it was the Horde, he or she would have to be close by to inflict a spell of such power and someone would have seen the intruder, would we not ?"

"You are correct, Tuarwen." After a pause, the purple-haired elf took a step closer to us, and whispered, "It hasn't yet been proved but...I am afraid we have a betrayer amongst the Alliance." We both gasped, shocked. "We ask of you, pandarens to find this traitor and bring him back alive, so that we may question him and punish him for what he has done."

"Understood. We will be back when we have more information." Said, Aysa.

"Remember, this MUST stay between us, if the words were to leak, the betrayer may learn of our plan."

"We will be careful." Said Aysa, nodding.

"For now, the healers must stay here, for their magic will slow down the process of this sickness."

...

Aysa and I stood outside, away from unwelcomed ears.

"We should seperate and seek for answers, but be discreet."

I nodded, agreeing. "Obviously, if a person is behind all this, then it MUST be a magic user. The most likely magic user would be...a warlock." I said, fingers to my chin.

"Good point. Though..." Said Aysa.

"Though, there are no elf warlock, is there ?"

"I doubt it. Which means only one thing. If it is really a warlock, then the culprit is not an elf."

"Which means...it can either be...a human, a dwarf, a gnome or a worgen..." I said deep in thought. "I shall ask if there are any warlocks here."

"Be careful."

"You too."

We said before turning our backs on each other, going in the opposite direction.

I asked around when this sickness had begun, how it had begun, whom were the first to be sick, how much time do they survive once they are contaminated, and if they had been any signs of warlocks here. These were the answers I was given.

"I do not know, it feels like an eternity, ever since this curse began..." Said the very tired looking, elf.

"About two or three weeks ago, I am not sure..." Said one of the female guards.

"Elves started saying their bones ached or their insides burned and after a few days, they collapsed one by one...it was truly frightening. Will this be the end of elves ?" Said a female servant.

"Do you really think I remember whom were the first to be sick when my own wife is now on her death bed ?"

"A servant girl, I think..."

"Maybe a guard ?"

"Some survive three days, others three weeks, some only a few hours, it is unpredictable. Many of the elves are dying, more than I can count have already left us...please pandaren, you must help us." Said a druid elf.

"Warlocks ? No, warlocks usually don't come here." Said a young elf.

"I have not seen any warlock here, pandaren, but if I shall, I promise you will be the first one to know."

"There have been human warlocks once here, but that was a long time ago." Said a merchant.

I headed back with no useful information at all. None of the answers I was seeking had come up. No hints of whom might have caused this catastrophe, no clues or leads. I sighed. I wonder if Aysa had found something...

I headed back to the Inn where most of the sickly elves were resting. Lucinda, the healer dwarf that had followed me and Aysa here, was healing one of the unconscious elves.

"Lucinda." I called from behind.

"Oh, Lady Tuarwen !" She cheerfully answered.

I walked to her looking at the pained elf. "Can you heal them ?" I asked with only but a little of hope.

She sighed. "I'm afraid not, m'lady. Had you more luck than me ?" She said, briefly glancing at me.

"No, I have found absolutely nothing that might help them." I said in defeat.

"Well, I don't know if this might help but...I've noticed something. Every single elf I have tried to heal until now, have a little trace of magic in them."

My eyes lit up. "Is it a spell ? Or a curse perhaps ?"

"Neither, m'lady, the magic is not enough to be neither of them."

"And are you sure that it is not just the magic that flows in their veins, the one they were born with ?"

"Positive, m'lady. I can feel their essence AND that other one that those NOT belong in them."

"But it is neither a spell or a curse ?"

"I believe not."

"Thank you Lucinda, you have been very helpful." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She laughed bitterly. "Hardly."

I descended the stairs silently, careful not to trip on any arms or legs, or to step on any hairs. In the middle of the room, out of nowhere a hand suddenly grabbed my ankle, making me jump. I looked down.

"Please...help...me." Said a hoarse voice. "It...burns."

He had long straight white, silky hair. His face was pale mostly due to the illness and his expression was pain stricken. I instantly kneeled down, holding his hand in mine. His eyes barely shone.

Panicking, I yelled, "LUCINDA !!! I need you NOW !!!" I said, an octave higher.

The two sisters, one purple-haired, the other one green-haired, whom had greeted us on the deck, had come up running as they heard me yelling.

"What is wrong ?" Said the purple one, the older sister.

"One of the elves has awakened." I said, as the elf gripped my hand.

"It's impossible...it has never happened before." Said the younger sister, shocked.

...

While Lucinda cared for the elf, we went downstairs to give them some space.

"What do you mean by what you said earlier ?" I asked, confused. "Are you saying that when sick, they go into a coma ?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Said the little sister. "Once the fever begins, they collapse and...never wake up."

I gulped. After a pause I said, "Do you think there is a chance that he might be the cure to this unknown illness ?"

"We will have to see further how everything goes." Said the green one.

"I'm sorry- but what are your names ?"

The older lady elf looked startled. "Have we not told you ?"

"No and I have to say, it is rather an inconvenience to always call you the purple-haired one or the green-haired one." I said, smiling.

She laughed, surprising even her little sister. "I must apologize, I do not know how it could have slipped out of my mind."

"Well, it is quite understandable, considering everything that is happening to your people."

"My name is Nerewin and this is my sister, Teru."

Teru put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Perhaps you should go rest, along with your partner."

"No I am fine, besides, how can I rest when so many are suffering ?"

"Tuarwen, you look exhausted, the trip from the eastern kingdoms to Kalimdor must have been tiring and long."

I noticed how Nerewin stared with a confused and perplexed expression, at her sister.

"Yes, but-"

"We need you rested and well, for I fear we will need your strength to help our people, more than you realize."

"Well, if you insist..." I muttered, confused.

"I do."

And like that, I went searching for Aysa, whom I found meditating in the temple of the moon. I explained to her everything that happened, the lack of information, the trace of magic Lucinda had found, the awakening of the elf and the words Teru spoke to me.

"I am not very keen on sleeping when so much has been happening, but overdoing it won't help neither of us. We shall wake early, tomorrow."

"Agreed."

Teru was right. I really was exhausted. As soon as my head hit the bed, I fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. A wall-less house had been lent to us for the time being, as the inn was being used as an infirmary. The fresh breeze blew soflty against us as the stars gently lit. It was a peaceful night.

To be continued...


	4. Ignorance is not always bliss

Chapter 4. Ignorance is not always bliss

A voice woke me up from my peaceful sleep.

"Lady Tuarwen, Lady Aysa, you must wake up !" He said, shaking me awake.

Dammit.

"What is wrong ?" Asked Aysa, now fully awake.

"I am afraid your friend has succumbed to the illness."

My eyes popped open.

We ran at full speed to the inn where Nerewin and Teru already were, with...with Lucinda, who was unconscious on the floor, like the now so many elves surrounding her. Aysa and I kneeled by each of her sides.

"Lucinda ?" I whispered.

"Lucinda, can you hear us ?" Said Aysa with a strong vibrant voice.

Silence.

...

We reunited together in the small room from prying ears.

"We must bring her back to her people." I said.

"Or at the very least, back to Stormind." Said Aysa, nodding.

"No ! We cannot do that. She MUST stay HERE." Said Lyliona, one of the human priestesses we brought with us.

Aysa and I both frowned. "She is SICK, if we cannot find a cure soon, she will be lying on her deathbed- do you not think her family would want to be with her ?" Said Aysa, frowning.

"Do you not see ? Lucinda has been CONTAMINATED. If we bring her to Stormwind, the sickness might spread." Said Lyliona.

"Contaminated ?" I repeated, shocked. "But...yesterday I touched an elf that had woken- why then, am I still okay ?"

"Lucinda had been working on the patients much longer before you. Maybe it takes longer than that to get sick...maybe...maybe, we are all sick and we don't know it yet." Said the other healer, Merryna.

We all exchanged glances with grave looks.

"Only time will tell." Said Aysa.

"In any case, we cannot leave until we know there is no threat to Stormwind." Said Lyliona.

After a moment of silence, I said, "Excuse me but...has any of you heard of the elf that had woken ? I didn't see him anywhere when I entered."

"No, when we came back, he was already gone." Said Merrylin.

Gone ?

I stormed out of the room and went to speak to Nerewin and Teru who were talking, standing at the center of the room.

"What happened to the elf who had woken ?" I said to both of them.

"He has died in the night, my friend. I watched over him the best I could but he succumbed to the fever. I took care of his body, do not worry, he received a proper burial." Said Teru.

"I...I...see...but...how...could it have happened so fast ?" I asked with disbelief, barely able to speak so much I was shocked at the turn of events.

"The sickness is unpredictable. Some die within a day, others last weeks. This elf had survived for three long weeks, but like everyone else, he didn't survive long enough for us to help him." Said Nerewa, her eyes filled with unspoken sorrow.

I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"I do not know if there is anything you can do for us anymore, pandarens." She said, her eyes hopeless.

...

Later on, I pulled Aysa outside, wanting to speak to only her.

"My friend, what is wrong ?"

"Aysa, the death of the elf, I don't believe he died of natural causes." I said, warily glancing around us for spies.

"You mean the sickness ? I too still believe it was caused by someone, Tuarwen."

"No no, I'm not talking about the sickness." She looked at me confusedly. "Aysa, that elf had been sick for three weeks, he had been unconscious for days, and then, suddenly, he awoke from his terrible fever- he was going to survive ! I am sure of it, because yesterday, Nerewin and Teru clearly looked surprised, shocked- which meant this had never happened before, and it meant they had maybe finally a hope for survival !" I said, restraining myself from gripping my hands on Aysa's shoulder.

"Tuarwen, what are you saying ?"

My expression turned dark. "I'm saying somebody here has voluntarily killed the elf and purposely poisoned our healer."

Her eyes widened in shock. She looked around to see if anyone had seen us or heard us, before answering me. "Tuarwen, that is a grave accusation you are making, do you even have proof ?"

"No, not yet. But I do have a lead. The reason why I am saying that Lucinda was poisoned, is because she told me something yesterday, that must have been very important, so important, that whoever did all this, wanted to get rid of her before she could find out more."

"What did she tell you ?" She said frowning, with her eyes wide.

"She told me they had magic in their blood- but one that was not supposed to be there, one that excluded from the magic that flowed in their veins. She told me it was not enough to be a spell or a curse."

"What does that mean ?" Asked Aysa, as confused as me.

"I do not know. But I firmly believe someone here is the cause of all this disaster."

After a pause, she said, "I believe you, my friend."

I softened my angry frown and smiled at her. "Thank you."

...

We went on our seperate ways as we did the other day to search for more leads. This time, I asked the elven people different questions. I spoke to every elf healer and herbalist that I could find. I asked this: "What treatment do you give the sick and non-sick ?", "Who is the one that cares the most for the sick ?", "Have you sensed anything unusual in your patients ?" "What kind of plants do you use and what do they do ?". This were their answers.

"Now that we know the early symptoms, we cast spells and enchantments on the ones who have not yet been struck by this sickness, so that they may not be affected." Said, one of the Lady elves healers.

"We healers, try to heal them the best we can while the herborists give them different cures made of plants. As for the ones who are unaffected, we cast protection spells, and the herborists give them plants that will hopefully prevent them from falling sick." Said a male elf.

"I believe the one that spends the most time with the sickly would be Lady Teru, she has been very dedicated to help ever since the sickness started."

"That would be Lady Teru. She cares for the sick more than she cares for her own life, we all are very grateful for her efforts, but we believe there is not much to be done anymore..." Said a feverish elf.

"Why would you ask such a question ? This is not some kind of competition- how insensitive. My people are dying and all you care about is who uses their power on the sick the more ? If all pandarens are like you, then I am afraid you have just lost an ally." Said an elf who had recently lost her sister.

"Anything unusual ? Hmm...I cannot say, my friend." Said one of the maiden healers

"No, besides their incurable disease that hunts us down one by one, every single day, not really." Said the inn keeper.

"I wouldn't say unusual but rather strange...most of the times, the concoctions of plants I give them...disappears, as if they hadn't even drank any."

"Oh yes, there are ! The plants they drink suddenly vaporize or...it's as if they burn as soon as they touch the blood. It's very strange." Said one of the female healers.

"The plants we use are mostly, all those that surround us, and they are supposed to slow down the process but it never really has any influence on the sickness." Said a female herborist.

"You see that purple flower over there ? We mostly consume it in a tea, and it used to help the fever settle down for a little while, though now, it is of no help at all against this curse." Said a servant.

"Yes, the plants once had a use but ever since this mysterious sickness appeared, they no more have any effects, whatsoever."

...

An hour later, after getting the answers I needed, I headed to the one person whom I haden't yet questioned. Teru. She had been the one who stayed all night with the elf before he died, she was also the one who spent the most time with the sickly and from the very beginning, when the sicknes had barely started to spread, she was already trying her best to heal the sick elves, according to the elven people. If I didn't know better, I would say she was an accomplice to the one who caused all this. But even so, I couldn't exactly be sure.

When I entered the inn, she was kneeling by Lucinda, giving her something to drink, medicine perhaps. When she heard me arrive, she turned around, giving me a small smile.

"How is she doing ?" I asked softly.

"Not better. At least, she hasn't yet worsened. It doesn't go like that nornally. First your body aches and by the days passing, sooner or later you won't be able to move at all from the pain and once the fever settles and it is too much too bear, you lose consciousness and never wake up again." She said, her expression grim.

"Thank you for caring for her."

"Not at all my friend. You were gracious enough to come help us, it is the least I can do to help."

"Teru, your people have told me you have been quite gracious to them yourself, even before the sickness was to spread. They are very grateful." I asked, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, as I said, I try to do everything I can."

"You already knew this would be an epidemic ?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"No, but I realized the sickness was spreading quickly, though I didn't think it would actually be this grave..."

"And...you were the only to help...?"

"Yes, the others didn't think it was something so serious- but I don't blame them. Though, I saw something coming and so, to make sure that the situation didn't get any worse, I prepared concoctions of plants for everyone, so that the sickness wouldn't reach them too, but to no avail..."

I stared at her. Something wasn't right, there was something fishy, my instincts were telling me so. And I believed them.

"Teru...have you heard of the magic Lucinda was talking about...?"

"Yes, she had explained to me when she was healing our friend."

Did she ?

"Oh...oh, Teru, had you given Lucinda one of your concoctions, perhaps ? If she survived this long it must be because of one of your potions, I assumed, since she had so many interactions with the sick." I said, playing innocent.

"Indeed I did, yesterday evening after you left actually, though I am afraid it didn't do much."

"I believe it delayed the symptoms for a little time. Even a little bit more time, is precious."

"Then I shall prepare some for you and Aysa." She said, smiling.

"Thank you, that is most kind. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Aysa." I said before leaving.

I learned everything I needed to. Now I only needed to find Aysa.

...

I searched the house where we had slept then the temple of the sun where she meditated for answers but still no Aysa. I headed to the port, hoping to see her there, but to no avail. She wasn't in the inn where Teru was or anywhere else in Darnassus, for that matter. What if something had happened to her ? Where could she be ? There were a thousand places where she could have gone to. I doubted she went back to Stormwind or anywhere out of Teldrassil. She would have told me, if that was the case.

I decided to go back to the inn, to ask Teru where her sister was, maybe Aysa was with her, I hadn't seen Nerewin for two hours now, so the possibility was high. However, when I went back to the inn, what I firmly did not want to happen was about to happen, right before my eyes.

Aysa was there, holding a green, round little bottle in her hands, which was handed by Teru. To my horror, she was about to put it to her lips and gulp down the liquid.

"NO !!"

To be continued...


	5. Poison

Chapter 5. Poison

"No !!" I screamed.

Aysa turned her head to me, just in time. She and Teru looked at me startled. I had just done a BIG mistake, screaming like that. Teru MUST now know that something is wrong.

"Tuarwen, what might be wrong ?" Aysa asked, frowning in worry.

I quickly glanced at Teru.

"You need to come with me right now." I said, my voice tight and hard.

"Have you found anything about the sickness ?" Said Teru, a hopeful expression on her face.

Lies, lies, lies.

I have. "No, I haven't- Aysa, you must come with me right now." I said, shifting my gaze back to Aysa.

"Why, what happened ?" She asked anxious, though not moving from her spot, by Teru.

"We need to find Merrylin and Lilyona." I quickly said, inventing an excuse.

"Oh, they're right upstairs if you wish to speak with them- I already have." Said Aysa.

Goddammit !

"Um, yes, but that is not what I wanted to speak with you about..." Teru wasn't showing it, but I knew she was finding me more suspicious by the second. "...I believe our master has spoken to me in a vision." I said, my expression grave.

At that, Aysa's eyes widened and without hesitation, or questions, she quickly walked to me and gave the little bottle back to Teru. Good riddance.

"Excuse me." She said to Teru before exiting.

...

I led her back to our resting place, as far away from prying ears as possible, and made sure no one had followed us and checked that no one was spying on us. Aysa stood still, watching me confusedly the whole time.

"What might be so important from our master, for you to be so agitated ?"

"This is not about our master."

She frowned. "But you said-"

"I lied. I had to find a way to get you away from Teru."

"Teru ?" She repeated. "What reason would you have to do that ?"

"Aysa...I think...I think she is a suspect." Culprit, would be a better word. Her eyes widened in shock. "I have found clues that lead right to her- listen to me carefully. When I was questioning the elves earlier, I asked them very specific questions. They told me that when the very first elf got sick, Teru was very dedicated to make him feel well again, and to make sure that nobody fell to the sickness too, she made concoctions of plants, and made them drink it even BEFORE they had any symptoms, apparently to protect them."

"I don't see how that could make her a suspect."

I raised my finger, telling her to wait. "Before Lucinda collapsed, Teru had given her that same concoction as she seems to give everyone, and apparently, she seemed to know about the discovery Lucinda had made. Not to mention, the elf who had woken up from his coma, and had then spent the whole night alone under the care of Teru, before he mysteriously died- in the same night Lucinda collapsed ! Don't you think that's too much of a coincidence ?"

"What do you mean ?"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Aysa...every single being who has drank her potion...has not ever survived. They all succumbed to this illness. If it's really one."

Her eyes widened in shock, before she took a step back and 'thought'. After a pause, she said, "You could be very right. But you could also be very wrong. It could either be a lead, or it could just all be a big coincidence."

"Yes. Maybe she is telling the truth, and her plants are just not working anymore...or she has been the cause of everything, lying from the very beginning...poisoning her own kind." I said, my eyes fierce.

"I almost drank that potion..." She said, shuddering.

"It's okay now. I won't let her hurt you." I said.

She smiled. "Nor I, you." She said, returning the gesturing.

"So you believe me ?"

"Yes. I will walk all the way with you, my friend."

I smiled, nodding.

"We need to gather proof if we want to stop this madness."

"What I don't understand however, is just WHY she would do such a horrible thing to her own kind ?" I said with disbelief in my voice.

"I don't know. We must find out more before any more damage is done."

I nodded in agreement. "I will get those potions from her, and try to clear any doubt that she has over me."

"Okay. Keep her away from her house long enough for me to find some clue."

I nodded. "Got it."

And like that we parted ways.

I walked back to the inn, searching for Teru, but she wasn't here. The bottle she had given Aysa was also gone.

I walked between the sick elves who where all unconscious, either in a coma, or hallucinating from their fever.

I went uptsairs looking for Lyliona and Merryna, but what I saw, was not what I had been expecting.

Both of them were unconscious on the floor, unmoving. A gasp of shock and fear escaped my throat, but before it could form into a scream, a pain connected in the back of my head, and everything went BLACK.

To be continued...


	6. A Pact with Demons

Chapter 6. A Pact with Demons

My head throbbed with a terrible migraine. My body felt so hot, as if I was boiling from the inside, and yet I was shivering.

I opened my eyes slowly, unable to move my body. What...what was happening ? My arms were spread wide open, attached. It seemed I was underground, for there was not a light, except for the two torches who burned brightly, against the stone walls. This...this was a cave. There was a wooden table, on which were alchemist tools, potion bottles, potion makers, a cauldron on the ground, with a dark liquid inside...was that Teru's concoctions ? And on the walls were dried herbs...but not only...a bird's paw, a human hand...and...the head of a three eyed demon. And not far to the right, was a large wooden cage, large enough to keep a tiger mount inside...but instead, it was an elf. A white haired elf. One I had already seen. One I recognized. It was the elf survivor ! He...he had been kept prisoner all along ! No ! I had been kidnapped too...no, no no no ! Who did it, who ?! Was it-

...oh my god. My eyes widened in shock.

"Nerewin...?" I muttered in a weak voice as she approached me, weakedly smiling. "YOU...? Why ?"

She snickered, maniacally laughing. "You are such a fool Tuarwen. It was ME all along ! But you took the bait so easily, blaming my sister." She laughed.

"The concoctions...? I thought..."

"Concoctions ? Hah ! There's never been any plants, it was all along poison !" She admitted arrogantly. "Every single one of you were poisoned with DEMON BLOOD !"

Oh my god...most demon blood didn't do anything...but there was one that came from a race of demons almost extinct, amd mixed with other ingredients could create a most deadly poison. But how could a night elf get a hand on that ? And then realization struck me.

"YOU..." I said in a reproachful tone. "...you have made a pact with the demons, haven't you ?"

She changed sides.

"Hm. What a smart little pandaren. I saw it the moment you set foot on our lands. I had to get rid of you as soon as possible." She said casually, looking almost bored.

"You betrayed the alliance." I said, clenching my teeth in anger.

"Why, yes." She answered, pleased.

"But WHY ? How could you do this to your own kind ?!"

She sprang up from the chair on which she was sitting, and stomped towards me, pulling my head back, her fingers holding my hair. "How could I ?!" She repeated, furious. "The alliance has done nothing but take everything I had ! They took EVERYTHING from me !!" She shouted in my face.

She was crazy. I could see the madness in her eyes all too well.

"They...?"

"The humans. They are nothing but a hindrance." She said with hate.

"Then why do this to your kind ? Why not the humans ?"

"Oh, but they will be next. The alliamce has betrayed ME, when they killed my parents before my eyes. My sister does not carry the rage I carry. This hatred...

"Nerewin- listen to me, you are blinded by your own hatred-"

She hit me in the face.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO !!!"

"You are crazy, Nerewin."

She laughed at that. "And yet, I've never been more sane in my life. How do you feel sweetie ? Hot ? Feverish ? Cold ? And maybe a little aching too ?"

I widened my eyes in shock. "No...you made me drink this..." I glanced at the blood, disgusted. "

She grabbed my jaw, and to my horror, saw another bottle of that thing in her other hand.

"NO !!" I screamed.

"Oh but yes ! With one more little bottle of blood in your system, your body will not be able to fight back, and you will die- but of course, first you will experience intense pain and fever. Enjoy." She said, throwing the liquid down my throat.

My vision blurred, turning dark. No...

...

Aysa's POV:

"What are you doing here ?!" Asked a voice.

I flinched in surprise. It was Teru. I had been searching for a short amount of time for any clue of her treason. She shouldn't be here. What was Tuarwen doing ? I turned around. I had only options. Either I tell her the truth, or I lie. Tuarwen and I need more time before we start pointing fingers...I lie.

"I couldn't find where your sister was, so I wondered if you could tell me where she was."

Her suspicion died down. "Actually, I don't know either. She's been gone all day."

"Hm. Strange."

"Is there anything else I can do for you ?"

"Oh right, I didn't have time to drink the concoction, would you give it to me now, so I can drink it later ?"

"Of course." She took it out of her pocket and handed it to me. "Is Tuarwen alright ? She seemed very stressed out earlier."

"Believe me, she has a very good reason to be." I said, frowning.

She looked at me confused.

...

It was nightfall. Where was Tuarwen ? I was getting worried. I had a bad feeling over this. If I understood what Tuarwen said, Lucinda had been given the potiom, because she had knew something was wrong. What if...what if Tuarwen had been caught as well ? I uncocked the bottle, sniffing the inside. No scent. Strange. Normally, concoctions of plants reek. This smelled nothing. And even stranger than that...the liquid was black, and thick. Why was it so gooey and...sticky ?

Somebody suddenly started pounding against the door, making me jump on my feet in surprise.

"Aysa, Aysa ! It's me, Teru !" Her voice spunded desperate. "Lyliona and Merryna...! They..." Her voice trailed off.

I opened the door. "What is it ? Tell me !"

She shook her head. "They have succumbed to the sickness too...they are dead." She fell to her knees, sobbing. "It's hopeless..."

No...Tuarwen was most and definitely in grave danger.

...

It took all the will and strength in me to bolt out in search for her. Instead, I kept my anger inside, and helped Teru up, leading her to the bed where she sat. If she was the cause of all of this, then she was one talented lier.

I showed her the bottle. "This. Are you the one who makes these ?"

She looked a bit confused as to why I would ask her that, but answered anyway. "No. My sister makes these."

I frowned. Her sister ?

"And have you ever seen the contents of this bottle ?"

Again, she looked confused. "No. She told me that if I emptied the bottle, and put the medicine in a glass, for exemple, the potion would lose it's magical property, for it is attached to the bottle.

I raised an eyebrow. "Your sister put spells on the potion ?"

"Enchantments for good health."

"There are no enchantments, Teru. Look." I placed some of the liquid in my hand. "This is no plant concoction."

Her eyes widened in shock. She dipped her finger in it, and retracted her hand immediately, feeling how thick and gooey it was. "I don't understand...there must be a mistake." She said, a hopeful and desperate expression on her face.

"This is no mistake, Teru." I wiped the liquid away from my hand. "Either way, one of you are guilty." I said frowning, crossing my arms.

Her eyes widened in shock as realization hit her like a punch in the face.

To be continued...


	7. A Memory of the Past

Chapter 7. A Memory of the Past

"My sister was the one who concocted these potions...so that's why she never wanted me to see the contents..."

"Teru. Is there any reason as to why she would do this ?" I asked her calmly.

"Why she would spread a plague ?" She repeated sarcastically, but then her face turned serious, frowning. "If she really IS the cause of all this suffering and death...then I might know why.

...

Tuarwen's POV:

I forced my eyes open, every bone, every muscle, every inch of my body aching. The poison was doing it's job. I had a fever too. I didn't have much time before succumbing to the poison. Once I fell into a coma, like the others, it would be too late to do anything. If only I managed to leave this place, I could be the living proof of Nerewin's traitorous act against her people.

Nerewin had used demon blood on all these people. Demon blood mixed with dark magic. That's what Lucinda was sensing. Aysa needed to hurry, before she got poisoned too. I looked at my bindings. Cords circling my wrists, attached to the wood. In my normal state, I probably would've been able to unbind myself, but right now, I was too weak to use my strength. I had to keep it. I looked at the elf. He looked like a corpse, if not for his shallow breathing, I would've thought him dead.

"Hey ! Can you hear me ?" I shouted across the room.

He flinched. He actually heard me ?

"Hey ! You need to wake up ! I know you're not feeling well, but I need you to fight, fight to the light and come back to me !"

His face contorted in pain, his body twitching. He was coming back to consciousness. He opened his eyes, looking exhausted beyond comprehension. He started violently coughing.

My eyes widened in shock and hope. "Hey...hey there, it's okay." I said, my voice gentle.

He looked at me. "What happened...?"

"You survived." I said as if it was the most miraculous thing in the world. Right now, it was.

"Whe- Where are we...?" He asked as he sat up with difficulty, eyeing the room confusedly.

I frowned angrily as I remembered Nerewin. "We have been betrayed by Nerewin. She was feeding your kind with demon blood. That's what the plague is all about. It's a traitorous act from a member of your kind that has started this madness."

"Demon blood ?" He repeated shocked, though his face contorted in pain again, his hand immediately reaching for his chest.

"It is a miracle you are even alive. Perhaps...perhaps your body has made some sort of immunity against the poison...that would explain why you are still alive after all this time. And I'm sure Nerewin made you drink more, making sure you wouldn't come back."

Though I could see he was still very weak, barely living if I might say so myself. But he made it. That was one step further to victory. If I managed to protect him until we were out of Nerewin's grasp, we could survive, and so could many more. Plus, knowing that the cause of this sickness is demon blood, warlocks might just be the remedy against it.

Suddenly, a sharp pain struck me in my stomach, knocking me out of my breath. I gritted my teeth to resist the pain. I was starting to feel dizzy, and the stone walls around me started moving. This was not good.

Then I realized something. His cage was unlocked. Nerewin must have though he was dead, so she didn't bother closing the cage.

"My name's Tuarwen...what is your name ?"

"Silvanus."

"Silvanus...your cage is unlocked...if you unbind me, we might be able to get out of here."

He hadn't realized. He did as he was told and crawled out of his cage. He stood up slowly, but lost his balance, and almost fell to the ground, if not for the cage he leaned on. He slowly staggered to me, and started unbinding my wrists. He fundled with the cords a little, unable to see clearly, but once he finished, we both collapsed onto the ground together, panting. The poison was taking it's effect on me, and I was getting weaker by the mimute. But that was enough time for me to get him to safety.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his wrist as I stood up, "we need to leave before she comes back."

He looked up to me. "Your hand is burning...you have the poison too, do you not ?"

I nodded. "She forced the blood down my throat."

He smiled kindly, as he put his hand on mine. "I cannot walk, I will only slow you down. Please leave me here."

"What ?" I asked, incredulous. "No way in a million years am I doing that !" I said, kneeling in front of him, frowning. And I meant that. I tightened my grasp on his wrist, and yanked his arm, pulling him onto my back. "Don't worry, you're light as a feather." I said, crookedly smiling. "You just came out of a coma that should've led you to death. I am not going to let you die."

I took one of the torches, and walked up the tunnel that went up to- I assumed, the exit. I hoped so.

...

Aysa's POV:

"A hundred years ago, before our race lost it's immortality, we were only children, eleven years old...when humankind executed our parents." Said Teru, her eyes lowered to the ground.

My eyes popped open in shock.

"Our parents had gone behind the backs of our chiefs because they were unhappy with the blind trust they had for the humans. But our parents had not liked the humans. So behind our backs they went, and started making plans on their own..." Her voice trailed off.

"Plans...?" I prompted.

"They were planning to assassinate the King of the humans." She said with a grave look. "They started off with the small chiefs, then higher to the council members, and last with the king. They had been hiring assassin's and spies of the horde."

I gasped in shock. "But why would the Horde even comsider working for Alliance members ?"

"In exchange for the murders, my parents had promised to get them a safe passage to our woods."

"But I thought they had a problem with the humans ?"

She sighed. Clearly, this was hard for her to share. "To my parents, the moment our leaders gave their complete faith to the humans, it was as though they had betrayed them. They were insane." She whispered the last sentance to herself. "Of course, they were caught before they could assassinate the king, and were thrown into prison, no longer able to plot behind our people's back. Naturally, our leaders wanted to take care of the prisoners themsleve, but as to apologize for all the murders and the attempt on the king's life, they handed them to the humans. And their king beheaded them...Nerewin and I were there." She murmured the two last sentances, her eyes full of unspoken sorrow.

I walked to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"They were monsters, Aysa." She whispered.

"They were still your parents."

She looked up to me, her eyes full of hope, and yet regret, and sadness.

She lowered her gaze back to the ground. "After that...Nerewin was filled with rage and hate. A darkness lurked in the depths of her heart...I thought she had forgiven the humans. I thought her grudge against them had faded." She grabbed my hand. "Please Aysa, tell me this is a mistake."

"I want to believe that, Teru, I really do, but the story of your past was just a confirmation to my worst fear."

"What fear ?" She asked wanting to know, but afraid of my answer.

"That your sister is behind all this. And that something has happened to Tuarwen. We need to go, and find both of them now."

To be continued...


	8. All Would be Well

Chapter 8. All would be Well

The moon shone bright over our heads, showering the whole land with light, casting the shadows aside, as if showing us the way. My heart filled with hope. We were almost back...but my hope shattered into millions of pieces as soon as I heard that voice.

Nerewin stood not far from me, a furious expression on her face, her skin pale as a banshee's. She held a dagger in her right hand. "WHAT are you doing here ?!?!" She yelled at us. I barely recognized the sound of her voice.

"You were wrong, Nerewin. Silvanus survived." I spoke calmly.

"No ! That's not possible !" She said, her face stricken in horror.

"But it is." I said as I slowly let the elf slid on the ground, behind me.

She stared at him, her mouth gaping as if she had seen a ghost.

Only now had I realized that my axes were gone. Where had she hidden them ?

"You lost Nerewin."

"Lost ?" She repeated, as though it was the most unbelievable thing. "Hah ! You are the one who lost, Tuarwen ! It will not take long before the demon blood kills you too." She said, a victorious expression on her face.

"I will not die. No more elves will die. Now that I know, I will ask for warlocks to come. They will take the blood out, or find a cure for it. Anyway, what YOU started, I will end."

She chuckled, playing with her dagger. "But to do that, you have to get past me first." She said in a high toned voice.

She ran to me, lunging at me with her dagger. She was so fast I could barely evade her. And the poison certainly wasn't doing me good. The world around me swirled, and my body was heavy, making me slower. It was a wonder I could even keep up with her. I didn't even have a weapon. By the type of clothes she wore, I never would have thought her as a weapon-user, but as I had learned the past few hours, looks could be deceiving.

By the swiftness of her movements, and the rapidity of her steps, I knew she was an assassin. She never made a sound as she walked. I can't believe I never noticed that.

In a moment of dizziness, dots covered my view, and I fell backwards, falling on the ground. When I could see again, Nerewin was right in front of me, holding her dagger above me, ready to strike. I would've died. But before she could stab me, she cried out in pain, before falling unconscious to the ground. I looked at her limp body, dumbfounded.

Somebody stopped right before me. I looked up, seeing someone I recognized instantly. Someone who I admired, and who was my friend and partner. Aysa. She gave me her hand, and without any hesitation, I took it. "Well done, my friend." She said smiling.

I smiled back. "I really hope this is not a hallucination...I'll be damned...if it is..."

Everything was suddenly black, and I could hear Aysa anxiously calling my name again and again, and saying something...I was so exhausted. I could no longer fight. But I had done what I needed to do. I had brought Silvanus to safety. Now, all would be well...

To be continued...


	9. After the Storm always will the Sun

Chapter 9. After the Storm always will the Sun shine

Somebody was holding my hand. I opened my eyes, and saw white, long silky hair. Silvanus.

"You are awake." He stated, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "And you seem to be better."

"I am healed- thanks to you, my friend."

I shook my head. "No...it was all you. I helped you back to safety, but you survived the poison all on your own."

"Still, I would've perished, if not for you."

I chuckled. "Me too, if you weren't there to unbind me."

Then Aysa appeared, and walked to my side. Silvanus squeezed my hand before leaving us alone.

My face turned serious. "What happened ?"

"Nerewin is in prison. I went to search for more clues in that underground cave and-"

"-realized that she had been feeding everyone demon blood ?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled, amused. "Yes. The elves are being healed as we speak."

I sighed in relief.

"You gave me quite a scare when you fainted, Tuarwen. I thought you were going to die when I realized you had been poisoned too."

"But I didn't. You came right on time, Aysa."

"Thanks to you. I never would have suspected that the potion was actually poison."

"What about Teru...? She was innocent all along, but Nerewin made me purposefully suspicious of her, it was all part of the her vile plan. I just don't understand why she would do that."

"She holds a grudge against her people, and the humans."

Aysa explained to me the story of Teru and Nerewin's past.

"Oh my goodness." I said, my eyes wide in shock.

"Teru shows only anger, but I know deep down she is devastated. She has lost her sister, the only family she had left. Now she is all alone."

"And the worst part is, it was her SISTER, who betrayed her. Like her parents..."

Had Nerewin inherited her parents hate and rage, after they died ? Had she become insane, like they had ?

Aysa and I exchanged a long glance.

...

"We cannot thank you enough." Said Teru.

"Seeing your people recover, is enough for both of us." Said Aysa, exchanging a glance with me.

Yes, I couldn't be more happier.

"Here, this is from our leaders, to show their gratitude." A letter and two little bags of gold. "They apologized for not being able to see you before you left, but the two heroes of the elven population, will always be welcome here." She said, bowing, Silvanus who was behind her, followed the gesture.

I looked at Aysa, her eyes locking with mine. Did she feel as I did ? What was that feeling welling in my chest, that emotion, threatening to explode ? Pride ? Happiness ? Excitement ?

Silvanus came towards and pulled me away from the others.

"Thank you for everything you have done for our people, for me, Tuarwen." He said, his expression reflecting all his gratitude.

"Please, stop thanking me, we are even." I said, embarrassed, everyone here had thanked me a thousand times already.

"Not in a million years, Tuarwen." He repeated my words, from that time.

My heart started to pound, making me more flustered by the second, the silence killing me.

"Will I ever see you again ?" He then asked.

"Yes, I must see this land with my own eyes- not in a life or death situation, this time." I said, chuckling by the end. "Will you show me when I do ?" I asked, smiling.

"Absolutely." He answered, gently smiling.

Silvanus was one of a kind. His smile was the gentlest and kindest one, but his eyes...his eyes were always so intense, always boring his eyes into mine, and it made me nervous, for I felt as though he could see beyond them and into the depths of my soul.

"My boat is here..." I said, without moving my eyes away from his. "So long, my friend."

"Farewell, until next time."

I nodded.

...

We stood on the boat, bowing at our friends for the last time, as the boat floated away, the sun setting. I felt good. I felt more than good. This was the end of a misery, and the start of a new beginning for both them and us.

To be continued...


	10. Hints and Clues

Chapter 10~ Hints and Clues

We were back at Stormwind. We had survived, but not everyone was so lucky. We came back here with heavy hearts, with the news of Lyliona and Merryna's deaths. Their families will be devastated. I hadn't even known they'd died. Aysa told me, once we were alone in the boat back to Stormwind.

"You have done well, Tuarwen, Aysa." Said the King as we stood before him. "You have done more than well. You have saved an entire race from extinction."

It still disturbed me that the end of one race could be brought by just one person.

"What about Lyliona and Merryna...?" I asked.

"Naturally, they will be sent back to their families, with a considerable ammount of gold, which should be more than enough for the families to take care of the funerals, and live off of the gold for a little while without worry."

...

The King gave us a few days of rest for what we had accomplished, giving us the time to replenish our strength, and to visit Stormwind. Have a little fun. We were walking in the park, which was between the cathedral square and the mage quarter.

"I have been thinking, Tuarwen..." Started Aysa. "...we came very close to death, especially you. I am not afraid of death, but I could've missed so much, if I had died. It made me think of what I wanted to do the most...of what I came here for." We stopped walking, our eyes locking. "I want to pursue the path I have chosen, and spread the tushui way. This is my mission."

Her eyes were burning with passion, and her voice vibrated with the strength of her words, and the power of her will. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Make your dream a reality, Aysa." I encouraged.

She smiled, nodding.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you on your next missions, Tuarwen."

"That is fine, we will find the time to, someday."

We spent the next five days visiting, tasting human alcohol, visiting weapon shops, playing in the fountains sometimes, trying the mounts, visiting the Elwynn forest...but our vacation had to end, for Aysa was impatient to begin her new journey, and so was I.

...

I spent the next five days helping the people of Stormwind, battling bandits in the forest, and anything causing harm, in order to protect the farms and unprotected houses, or helping in the city, carrying barrels, boxes, or delivering merchandise from merchant to merchant. People in the trade district were starting to know me, getting friendlier and friendlier.

More pandaren were coming to Stormwind to Aysa's delight, installing themselves a little bit outside the city, in a calm amd peaceful environment next to the water and between tall trees. They reproduced a small nest for us pandaren that was very lovely, and looked a lot like home. Aysa was settled there, and I stayed in the inn, at the expense of the king, to reward me for stopping the traitor.

Although this was all very pleasing, I was starting to get impatient. But just when I started to wonder what I would do, I received a letter. A letter from the elves, from Teru, to my surprise. I opened it slowly but eagerly.

But it was strange. She spoke without saying anything, without revealing anything, if that even made sense. Which didn't. She said their situation made her anxious, and many would be relieved if I was amongst them, along with Aysa. She spoke of the "traitor" coldly, and without really explaining why, said they needed me to be there. Apparently, this was a personal request, her leaders hadn't asked me to come.

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided I would go back to the elves land, even though I just came back from it a week ago, I would love see them again.

...

I enjoyed this boat ride as much as I had enjoyed the first one. The food was good, the bed was comfy, and the breeze outside was fresh, not to mention the crew was nice, amd they had recognized me from last time. It was a shame Aysa couldn't join me. Of course, before leaving, I had come to see her, showing her the letter. She had the right to know. But she said she trustest the elven people into my hands, and if there was any trouble, I only needed to send a letter, and she would come. Still. It was a shame she wouldn't see our friends.

When the boat arrived, I jumped down onto the bridge eagerly, and started running, for at the other end, was waiting Teru. Her long green hair fell down her back as she wore a white robe that covered all the way up her neck. She smiled when she saw me.

I didn't hesitate to hug her, and although she stiffened at first, she hugged me back.

"It is so good to see you !" I said, grinning.

"Likewise, Tuarwen. Now, you must be tired."

"Not at all, I have slept almost the whole time I was on that ship, so believe me, I am quite well." I said as we started walking side by side.

"That is to good to hear, my friend. Tuarwen, is Aysa not here with you ?" She asked as though suddenly noticing.

"I'm afraid not. Aysa is presently occupied with her own mission, but she will join us if the need comes."

We walked into the pink portal and were transported to Darnassus. Last time I had stayed in the village, but as Teru explained to me, I would stay here along with her. When I settled in my room, she finally explained herself.

She sat on the chair, and sighed. "The situation isn't urgent. Some of our people are still sick, but they are gradually healing, although they still remain in danger. My sister," she said with much difficulty, "refused to tell any of us anything. Tuarwen, the blood she used...she did not procure it herself, it was given to her." Said Teru, a grave look on her face.

I might as well have face-palmed myself. Why did I assume everything was okay last time we were here ? I had forgotten something extremely crucial. As Teru said, Nerewin couldn't have procured that blood herself, so it must have been given to her- and I assumed those people were members of the horde. Only them, could get their hands on blood like that.

Our quest had never been completed ! And it won't be until I find whoever is behind this, or the nightmare could start again, someplace else.

...

I walked down the stone staircases that led to the underground prison, where Nerewin was being held. Her expression was dark, barely recognizable. She glowered at me.

"Nerewin." I said.

"Well well well, look who we have here. I was wondering when you'd show up. Almost believed you had died from the poison." She smirked at me.

"As if." I said, unfazed.

"So what do you want, oh Tuarwen, warrior of justice ?" She asked sarcastically, her voice mocking.

"I came to ask you where your allies are."

She stared at me dumbfounded, before exploding into laughter. "Are you so stupid to the point of thinking I'd tell you where my allies were ? Ha !"

I knelt by her, face to face. "What if I could bargain for your life ? You tell me where your friends are, and I convince your people to keep you alive. What about it ?"

She snickered. "My people have almost never held executions. They do not like bloodshed, and will avoid it if they can. But this is too big for even them to ignore. They will not keep me alive, no matter what you say."

"How could you do that to your people ? Innocent people !"

"INNOCENT ?!" She then shouted, wrenching herself against the bars.

I flinched back, startled.

"ALL OF THEM wanted my parent's death, eager to see them disappear, and the humans accepted the task to excecute them far too eagerly." She said with hatred.

"Did you not ever think your parents brought this upon themselves ? They killed hundreds of people, do you not think it is normal then for your kind to wish their death ?" I said, trying to reason with her.

She chuckled darkly. "Do you not see Tuarwen ? I do not care."

"Oh, I see now. It was pointless trying to make you see some sense. You've become insane. I pity you." She glared at me.

As I walked up the stairs to outside, I bumped into someone. I looked up, my eyes widening in surprise, immediately recognizing the silvery white hair.

"Silvanus !" I said, startled but happy to see him.

"Tuarwen." He bowed. "It has been a while."

"Merely a week." I said, chuckling.

"Too long for me." He then said.

My heartbeat quickened it's pace, at his words.

"It's good to see you, my friend." I said.

"I've heard you've come back to aid us once again."

"Perhaps." I said, a smug smile on my face.

"Let me help you."

"What ?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Let me assist you in your mission. You've saved my life- and my people, let me return the favor."

"But..." I said hesitantly.

Did I have a reason to refuse ?

"And I'd like to have the opportunity to make use of my abilities."

"Abilities ?" I repeated, curious.

"Yes. I am a mage."

I stared at him, surprised. "I didn't know."

"Well ?" He then said.

"Huh ?"

"Will you let me join you on your mission ?"

"Oh ! Um." I thought about it a little bit, before answering. I nodded. "Any help, would be great."

A smile appeared on his face, his eyes glistening with excitement. Was he that happy to be able to help ?

"Where do you wish to start ?" He asked.

"I'd like to see Nerewin's hideout, where she'd hidden us."

"Come."

...

Everything in the little cave had been vacated. There was nothing, except for the trace of what was once here. There was no magic left either. However...

I slid my hand on the walls of the cave, sniffing it while I was at it, searching for any indication of a secret passage. I knew Silvanus was watching me, but to my relief, he didn't say a word. Thirty minutes later, I'd searched the entire cabe over and over agin, only to come out with nothing.

Seeing my expression, he said, "Do not worry, they are still many other places we could search."

I smiled at his attempt to cheer me up. "Thank you, Silvanus."

He nodded, smiling back.

I stopped dead in my tracks when an idea hit me.

"Silvanus, the demon head. Do you still have it ?" I asked in hope.

"No. A warlock named Ignatius asked for it. We gave it to him to thank him for his help." He answered.

I frowned in annoyance and frustration, before another idea struck me. "Do you know where he might be ?"

"I do not know anything, except that he was sent by the human king."

"Then we need to go see him right now." I said, determined.

...

We'd catched the ship right before it would return to Stormwind. Settled in a cozy room, we sat quietly, deep in thought.

"May I ask what it is that you are thinking ?" He asked calmly.

I then realized I'd made Silvanus come with me on this ship to Stormwind, without telling him anything.

I looked at him intently. "That demon head was given to Nerewin by someone of the horde. However, you can find this demon in only one particular place, and that species is almost extinct. I don't know where that place is, but I'd like to find out."

"Why ?" He then asked, confused.

"So that I can go there."

"You wish to go into Horde territory ?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Yes. In order to find whom killed that demon. Then I'll have to find out if the person whom procured that head to Nerewin is the same person whom hunted that demon."

"I see where you are going. But it is too risky."

"I know. But it might be the only chance we have."

To be continued...


	11. A Little Trip To An Unexpected Revelatio

Chapter 11~ A Little Trip To An Unexpected Revelation

Once we'd arrived, we headed straight to the King's castle, our first priority. Since king Anduin was the one to send the warlocks, I was hoping he knew where Ignatius lived. Marching into the long corridor leading to the throne room, we pushed past the guards that tried to stop us, and to the king.

"Tuarwen ? What are you doing here ?" Asked the king, his expression alarmed as he saw us.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting," I glanced at the men who'd been discussing with the king. "your Majesty, but we would be greatful if you could give us five minutes of your time."

He glanced at his men, before saying, "Granted. Follow me."

He led us into another room.

"What it is that you need, Tuarwen ?" He asked, slightly concerned.

I exchanged a glance with Silvanus, before speaking. "We need to know where the warlock Ignatius lives."

"Ignatius ?" He repeated, confused as to why we brought him up. "Why do you ask for him ?"

I sighed. "Nerewin from the elven kin may have been stopped, but her allies are still running loose. I have to stop them before they start another plague somewhere else."

"It seems your mission has not been completed then."

"Far from it." I said firmly.

"Ignatius does not live in Stormwind, he lives deep in the forest, inside a cave hidden in the mountains in the west."

I bowed. "Thank you, your Majesty."

He nodded. "Good luck.

To our luck, Silvanus had brought his tiger mount with us, which would make the search for Ignatius much faster. I climbed behind Silvanus, and off we went.

...

We were attacked by bandits and wolves multiple times, especially at night when the danger was greater. We'd searched everywhere, all day, and yet we'd found no clue of where Ignatius was. There was no hole in the mountains, that would indicate a cave. We had to camp out for the night.

I'd gathered some dry pieces of wood, and any branches I could find, and Silvanus summoned a fire with his magic. We sat there, eating the mushrooms and little fruits I'd gathered on the way. We also had some dry meat from the bandits whom had attacked us.

I was lost in thought, nibbling at the mushroom, when suddenly Silvanus spoke. "Are you alright ?"

"Yes. Why do you ask ?" I asked, surprised.

"You are a long way from home. It must be hard for you." He then said.

I smiled timidly. "A little bit. I miss everything about it. The grass...the yellow and red leaves...the swamps...the wonderful and beautiful animals that live amongst us...my people...my master- even the little fights between Ji and Aysa. I miss them all."

Only now did I realize how I actually missed my homeland. I missed home terribly. Stormwind was beautiful in it's own way, but it couldn't replace my homeland, which I loved with all my heart. What I found quite pleasant though, was that Teldrassil reminded a little bit of home, since it was covered in grass, nature everywhere. My eyes watered a bit at the thorns prickling at my heart, which made me immediately wipe it away.

"It's alright to be homesick." He said in a comforting manner.

I turned my face to look at him. "What about you ?"

"Hm ?"

"I noticed you were a bit nervous when we arrived."

"I've...I've never left my homeland, before." He said, almost embarrassed about that fact.

I stared at him wide-eyed, startled. His people had ships and bird mounts to travel to other continents, he could travel if he could- but then again, I have never left my homeland until now.

"Well, that makes two of us." I said.

He smiled at that.

"May...may I ask how old you are ?" My heart pounded in nervousness.

"Twenty five years old. Considered very young amongst my people."

"Right. Many of you are all very old. Three hundred years, or a thousand years old..."

"Yes. Some are even older than some stars. What about you ?"

I blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "I must be like a child to your people's eyes. I'm...merely nineteen."

"You are no child, Tuarwen. I think everyone realizes that, when one looks at you." He said, his eyes strangely serious and intense.

"Thank you."

"Let's get some sleep." He then said.

"Yes...good night." I said as I laid down.

"Good night, Tuarwen."

...

The next morning.

Someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Silvanus...?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Tuarwen, I think I know where he is."

I stood up immediately. "How ?"

"I can feel it. A trace of magic." He said, observing the mountains. "He might've been here all along, and we couldn't even see him."

"What do you mean ?"

"Watch."

He knelt, placing his hand on the ground. A red circle with symbols unknown to me, appeared under his hand, before a ball of red light shot away from it and towards the mountains. And then suddenly, the mountain started change, and a cave appeared.

"A magic cloak." Said Silvanus as he stood up.

I smiled. "Well done my friend."

We cautiously walked into the cave, calling out for the warlock. No answer. So we decided to venture further into the cave, searching for him. At the end of the tunnel was a small room, which reminded me of the one where Nerewin had imprisoned us. There were herbs attached to the wall, dried herbs, a bird leg, demon tongue, red hair, all sort of bottles with eyes inside, dead snakes, frogs...and across from the wall I'd been looking at, was the demon head we'd been searching for, placed in a wooden shelf.

"The-" But before I had the chance to say anything else, a voice interrupted me.

"Don't. Touch. It." Warned a voice from behind.

Something pointy touched my back. His staff, I assumed.

"Don't think funny thoughts, elf boy." Said the man as he saw Silvanus attempting to move.

I slowly raised my palms. "Sir, we mean no harm. Are you Ignatius ?" I asked.

"What if I am ?" He said suspiciously.

"The king told us we could find you here." I said.

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder, fiercely turning me around. The man was more wearied than old, the brown colour of his hair fading, turning into grey. He looked intently into my eyes, as though only noticing now that I was a pandaren.

"Why is a pandaren searching for me ?"

"My name is Tuarwen, and this is-"

"Ah, the so called savior." He said, raising an eyebrow at me from under his purple cloak.

"-Silvanus."

"I remember you." He said, looking at Silvanus. "The immune one."

Silvanus politely, but graciously bowed to him.

"What, are your people poisoned again ? If so, go find some other warlock to bother." He said, annoyed.

"We need for you to share a bit of your knowledge." He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to continue. "The head." I said, looking towards the demon head. "I'd like to examine it."

"Why ?" He asked, suspicious of me.

"We are on a mission searching for the the culprit's procurer. I need to know how the demon was killed, when, and where. We need your help, sir."

I stared at him, determined. He sighed. "Fine." He walked to the shelf and held up the head for me.

I walked to him, observing the neck. "It looks as though the head was severed with much difficulty, using a-"

"-knife." Said Ignatius, finishing the sentamce for me. "Good observation. It was already dry when I found it, petrified, so I'm assuming it was killed a week before your people were poisoned." He said to Silvanus.

"Can you tell me from where the demon lived, before it was killed ?" I asked.

He turned the head, staring at it's dead eyes. "Somewhere dry and hot most likely. I'm not exactly specialized in demon habitat." He said scowling at me. "However..."

"However ?" I repeated in hope.

"There was most likely a bounty on this demon's head. A big one." He paused. "If you're really desperate to find your mastermind, you'll have to infiltrate Orgrimar and search the city, ask people about this bounty, and it's bounty hunter."

"What ?" Said Silvanus behind me.

"Is this the only way ?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"I'm 'fraid so." He answered nonchalantly.

He turned away, searching in his shelf, before handing me a paper with a drawing of the head on it.

"That's all I can help you with. Now get out before I throw you out myself !" He said grumpily.

I bowed. "Thank you for your help, master Ignatius. We shall be on our way."

Silvanus bowed too, before we turned on our heels and left the cave.

As we slowly walked in the forest, Silvanus put his hand on my shoulder gently. I turned to look at him.

"Please tell me what are thinking."

I looked at him, determined. "I have to go."

His expression changed completely as he understood what I meant. "You don't mean to-"

"I do. I am going to Orgrimar."

"It's too dangerous !" He insisted. "You are part of the alliance now, they will kill you as soon as you set foot into their territory."

I smiled. "Have a little faith, will you ? Because I am a pandaren, I can pretend to have chosen the horde instead of the alliance. Nobody will know."

He sighed. "Then I shall come with you."

I widened my eyes. "What ?"

"If I cannot change your mind, I shall then accompany you." He said, determined.

"You can't !" I said, slightly panicking at the idea.

He raised an eyebrow. "And why not ?"

"B-Because you're a night elf !" I said, stuttering from the anxiousness.

"Is that so ?" He then answered, smirking, something I'd never seen on his face before.

I looked at him confused, tilting my head in question. I then froze in shock, as realization hit me. How could I have not noticed ? How could I have not seen it, all this time ? I'd realized he looked different than his kin, but I'd never made the conmection, before. Unlike his male comrades, his face was smoother, and longer. His skin was pale, and yet still a different shade than his people. Somehow lighter...different, more like a human. They have white, luminescent eyes with a hint of blue, while his eyes have a yellow, golden glow. Why did I never notice the resemblance before ? How could not anyone ? Was it because of his white hair ? Or his height ? I stared at him in shock, marveling at the features of his face, only now realizing what they could be.

My body involuntarily tensed. "Are you..." I gulped. "Are you a blood elf ?"

To be continued...


	12. A Story Before Bedtime

Chapter 12~ A Story Before Bedtime

"Are you a blood elf ?" I asked, my body involuntarily tensing.

He nodded. "Partly. My mother was a night elf, and my father was a blood elf."

The tension left my body, before it was replaced by wonder and curiosity. "Amazing..." I whispered, staring at his face, marveled by the mix of blood elf features, and night elf features combined together.

"Is that so ?" He then said, smirking once again.

My heart jumped. I looked away, suddenly feeling timid under his golden eyes.

"Even so, you cannot come with me, the risk is too great !" I insisted.

"You cannot stop me, Tuarwen. I'll come wether you like it or not." He said, walking past me, to his mount.

I followed him. "They'll see you're not one of them ! You might look a little bit like an blood elf- but not enough !" I said, trying to convince him.

He climbed on his mount. "Nothing a little disguise won't cover." He said with that same smirk. "So ? Are you coming or not ?"

Silvanus had wanted to go to the barber shop to get his hair dyed. It wasn't a bad idea, honeslty, but if he started walking in Stormwind with a hair colour that didn't resemble those of his kin, the guards and soldiers would most definitely get suspicious seeing him. So instead, I bought blonde hair dye from the gnome barber, along with the instructions, pretending it was for my "human friend", before Silvanus and I both left for the ship back to Ruth'eran.

...

"Is there no way I can convince you to change your mind ?" I asked, sitting across from him at the little wooden table.

"No, unless I can convince YOU to change your mind." He said, determined.

I sighed.

"...didn't think so." He mumbled to himself.

I looked down. I didn't want for his life to be endangered for something that might not even be worth it.

"You do not want me to accompany you ?" He suddenly said, his voice considerably softer.

I looked up to him, surprised at his change of tone. His expression was...a mixture of sadness, hurt...and fear ? Why ?

"That's not it !" I immediately said. "But what if something happens ? What if I was wrong all along, what if we find nothing- is it really worth the risk of endangering your life, knowing that my information might all be false ?" I said, anxious at the thought of something happening.

His face then turned serious, his eyes looking intently into mine. "Your life is worth risking mine, Tuarwen." My heart leaped at that. "Also...I wish to help my people, Tuarwen. Even if we do not know where this information might lead us- maybe into a trap, or nowhere at all, but if we have even the slightest chance of preventing what happened to my people- to others, then I wish to take this chance, no matter where it might lead us."

I was moved, but I hid it by narrowing my eyes at him. "Are you saying that even if I would've chosen to stay, you would've went alone, anyway ?"

He looked to the left, saying, "Maybe." A mischievous smile on his lips.

My jaw dropped, shocked. "How dare you !" I said reproachfully.

He looked at me, startled, before bursting into laughter. I stared at him, dumbstruck, taken off guard. From the moment I'd met him, this was the first time I had seen him laugh, and so genuinely too. He looked so gentle and pure as he did.

Before I knew it, I had joined in on his laughter, both of us laughing like children.

...

Once we arrived, we parted ways in order to prepare ourselves for the long journey to come, discreetly packing our bags with food and water- and anything that we might need on the road. I certainly couldn't go to Horde territory wearing the outfit that the king had given me- which screamed "ALLIANCE". I had to leave it behind. So I went and put it in the bank, where I knew my important belongings would be kept safe. So instead, I took two outfits that came from my homeland, packing one of the two, and wearing the other. I wouldn't be as suspicious wearing this- hopefully not suspicious at all. I wrote a letter to Teru, which I left on the bed. It was hard trying to be discreet in the day, especially since every house here were open to everyone. Anybody could see what I was doing, if I wasn't careful. Also, Silvanus wouldn't be able to take his tiger with him. It would be a dead giveaway to his true identity, so instead of making him wait for him indefinitely, he set him free.

When the sun set down, I placed my axes behind me, and ran to the meeting point, where Silvanus was already waiting at Darnassus's entrance. He usually wore a white robe whenever I saw him, but this time, he'd changed into a pair of brown boots, trousers, accompanied with a belt, and a dark shirt, a very human-ish looking outfit, commoner-like, but it would do. In his right hand, he held his staff, his mage staff, which was the first time I'd seen.

"Are you alright ?" He asked as I arrived, whispering in case somebody could hear us.

"I'm alright. I don't think anybody saw me." I said, adrenaline pumping in my veins from sneaking away.

"Me neither."

"Are you ready ?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." He answered, smiling.

Careful to stay in the shadows, we departed on our journey.

...

We walked for three hours straight into the forest, neither of us saying a word, halfway out of it. I noticed the sound of water not far from us, and decided it was a good time to stop and make that disguise for Silvanus, before we reached horde territory. There was an orcish camp a few hours from here. I had to change his hair, before we reached it.

"Silvanus." I said, stopping, tugging on his sleeve.

He turned around to look at me.

"Let's take a break." I said, smiling. "By the sound of it, there's a river not far from here. It would be a good time to dye your hair while we're at it." I said, smiling.

He nodded. "Alright."

I made him lie down by the river, his head in the water so I could wash his hair first. The gnome had said his hair had to be wet first. His eyes were closed, his expression calm and peaceful. I was surprised at how comfortable he was with me touching him.

"When I think about it, you and I don't know much about other, do we ?" I said.

He opened his eyes to look at me, a little smile on his lips. "No, not very much."

"Tell me more about your parents." I said.

He shifted his eyes from me to up the sky. "I don't know either of them. Because of what they were and where they came from, my mother and father were chased down day and night. Their love was not something that was supposed to happen. To the horde, my father was a traitor, and their love was considered an abomination. To the alliance, my mother was a disappointement, and because of their strong feelings for each other, they were rejected from both sides, having to run for their lives, a bounty on their heads for anyone who might catch them, dead or alive. And then my mother became pregnant with me. Carrying a child inside her womb, it was much harder for both of them to survive the enemies that chased after them. But even so, they continued journeying, every single day, until one day my mother gave birth to me in a friendly inn. In order to protect the love of his life and his child, my father had decided to let himself be catched by his enemies, so that they would spare his family. The next morning, he was gone." He paused, closing his eyes. I didn't dare say a word. "But my parents were inseparable. They were soulmates, destined to be together, like the sun and the moon, neither able to shine without the other. My mother went back to the alliance, leaving me into the hands of her sister, my aunt. As soon as I left her hands, she turned back on her steps, and fought day and night to get back to my father, never stopping, crushing every obstacle between he and her. He was in a prison deep into the horde. But through days of endless of fighting and sleepless nights, she'd finally found him. She'd let herself be captured, which led her right back to her husband. They found each other, right before the night of their execution. Their mind and body was exhausted, no longer able to fight, but they were able to find each other right at the very last moment, finally able to rest in each other's arms."

"What...what happened to them ?" I asked in a quiet voice, afraid of his answer.

"They weren't executed, if that is what you're asking." He paused. "They killed themselves. They wished to die together, in each other's arms."

My jaw dropped from the shock of his words, breathless.

I gulped, taking a deep breath. "Why didn't they try to escape ?"

"My father had been tortured, and had lost a lot of blood. My mother was weak, no longer able to stand, even less fight. They were already dying when they'd found each other." My breath caught in my throat. "But they were happy, because they could finally be together again. The least they could do was end it, before their enemies had a chance to seperate them again. There was a well inside of their prison. Breaking out of their cell, they threw themselves into the well, holding each other until the very last moment." He gently smiled. "They loved with a love that was more than love. Or so would say my aunt. She used to tell me this story every night when I was ill, umable to even take a step out of bed. She said she and a lot of other elves who cared for my mother and father, watched them through a viewing portal. She saw them until the very moment they died. That is why she knows what happened."

I stood in the water, frozen, unable to move. Sensing that my hand had stopped moving, he sat up, and looked at me, worried.

He slightly tilted his head. "Are you alright...?"

I gulped, unfreezing, looking down as my eyes watered. "I don't understand..." I said quietly. "How could they call their love- something so beautiful and pure, an abomination ? How ??" I said, slightly overwhelmed by the sadness of his story. "Why are there even sides ? Why can't we all be united, and live together as one, peacefully ?"

He smiled sadly at me. "I do not know Tuarwen."

"There is nothing wrong with LOVING- and to think that two beings from opposite sides were able to fall in love with each other...that something so rare and precious was created...and yet having their lives threatened simply because they LOVED each other...it's just not right. It is tragic and wrongful."

His thumb suddenly went over my cheek, wiping off a tear, only now noticing that I was crying.

"Do not torment yourself for a story from the past, Tuarwen. I do not wish to see you cry." He said, his voice almost pained and sorry.

I laughed, rubbing my eyes. "I apologize, I am just not used to how this world yet works...I deeply wish that your parents had come to my homeland, Pandaria. I know they would've loved it there, and nobody would have blamed them for loving each other. There are no sides there, no alliance, no horde."

He smiled. "It sounds very pleasant."

"It is. It is a peaceful and beautiful place." I said, smiling back. "I am sorry about your parents...it...it wasn't my place to ask."

"I do not feel sad for my parents Tuarwen, because I know they are now together, and always will be." He said with a gentle expression. "And I am glad you asked. Do not restrain yourself if you have more questions."

I smiled, nodding.

But then I noticed his wet hair, which was getting his shirt more and more wet by the second. I hadn't finished dying it ! I asked him to lay back down, and continued on with the dye. Once it was done...goodness. He looked so much more like a blood elf now, the resemblance was uncanny, but there was also something else...I was taken off guard by how much that blonde hair looked good on him. Although he looked closer to a blood elf now, there was a few changes I wanted to make here and there, in order to make him more like a member of the horde. The more, the better. So I asked if I could cut his hair. He looked a slightly bit uneasy at the idea, but agreed anyway. I made long bangs by the side of his face, and attached the rest of his long hair into a low ponytail. Perfect. I'd seen a blood elf with that hairstyle when the alliance airship had crashed into Shen Zin Su.

"Now, all we need is to get ypu new clothes." I said, fingers to my chin as I observed him.

"Are these not good enough ?" He asked.

I smiled apologetically. "They look more like clothes human peasants would wear, rather than a blood elf...sorry."

He looked a bit disappointed, but laughed it off. "I suppose you're right."

Now that his hair was done, we could continue on with our journey. Although this time, it was anything but silent. We kept talking, like children on their first trip. Now that I thought about it...it might as well be !

"It is your turn to tell me about yourself." He said, smiling.

"There isn't much to say."

"I'm sure that's not true."

I sighed. "Alright then. But it's not interesting as your story." I warned.

"That's alright. Besides, it was my parent's story, not mine."

"Right. Well...I am able to be here now, because I was the strongest student of my time, finishing my training before anyone else. My seniors, Aysa, Ji, and Jojo were the best of theirs. Aysa is a prodigious monk. Ji is a talented fighter. And Jojo...well, Jojo relies on his strength, to break...and smash things." I said, repeating Jojo's words.

"What about you ?" He then asked. "What it is, that YOU are good at ?"

I smirked. "Fighting. I was meant to be a warrior." I said proudly.

"I agree." He said, a gentle smile on his face, and yet intense eyes as he looked into mine.

I looked away. "I, um...I have always admired Aysa since very little, watching her as she climbed to the top, and became the finest and best monk. She was respected amongst our people, and like me, many admired her. I'd always been watching her from afar, until one day I found my calling. I was an average monk, not too bad, but not great either...that is, until I found my calling, which was to be a warrior, rather than a monk." I looked at the two axes on my back. "My master had seen my hesitation in training, so he brought me to a little shack, full of strange weapons, made differently than ours. That's where I found my axes. I always felt out of place, until I found these. I then became a great student, that was able to stand by Ji, Jojo, and Aysa, as their equal. I was able to make my master proud. He was the one whom raised me, and the one who'd put me on the right path." I said, smiling at the memory.

"He helped you find it, but you put YOURSELF on the right path." Said, Silvanus.

I chuckled. "Now you sound like him.

He chuckled too.

"Now that I think about it, you and Aysa are the same age." I said, my eyes wide in realization.

"What happen to them ? Your friends."

"Well, Aysa is in Stormwind, teaching the Tushui way to all that wish to learn. Ji...Ji is in the Horde." I said, my expression turning grim.

"I'm...sure he is alright." He said, trying to comfort me.

"You know, the ironic thing was that ALL these years, Ji was in love with Aysa. But right before they made the choice, they had an argument, and they didn't even get to say goodbye ! Or that they had feelings for each other..."

"I'm sure they will get to, one day." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Will they ?" I said, unsure, remembering the story of his parents.

But he smiled reassuringly. "I have a feeling everything will be okay, since they have you as a friend."

I raised my eyebrow in question. "What's that supposed to mean ?"

"Everything seems to fall into place around you, Tuarwen. Like a force of justice."

I chuckled. "I'm flattered you think so."

We continued walking for a few hours more- two hours approximately, before deciding to camp for the rest of the night. We'd prepared a small fire to keep us warm, without attracting too much attention to ourselves. I'd slept outside in the grass, under the starlit sky a lot of times in Pandaria, so I fell asleep quickly and slept peacefully.

To be continued...


End file.
